


Crazy Sexy Baby

by cathybites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Sexy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> much love to [](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveflyfree**](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com/) for the initial readover and [](http://pastdue.livejournal.com/profile)[**pastdue**](http://pastdue.livejournal.com/) for the beta. you're both supahstahs. all titles taken from "crazy sexy baby" by bodeco.

_here come the smoke blowin' out of the stack_  
When he got the call that they were looking at someone else for the part of Sam but that they wanted to offer him Dean, Jensen teetered back and forth between thinking, "Hell yeah, I get to be the cool brother now," and, "What the fuck does this guy have over me?"

According to the little sister, Jared Padawassisface had it _all_ over him. Mackenzie showed him a few fansites declaring him to be next hot thing in Hollywood, which Jensen didn't get at all. Sure, the kid was damn good-looking, but in that aww-shucks, scuff-his-toe-in-the-ground kind of way. Jensen predicted a future in Hillary Duff's Boyfriend roles, maybe graduating to Sensitive and Caring boyfriend-of-the-week in Lifetime movies. Not necessarily a bad thing, and sure as hell the perfect type to play the college-boy younger brother, but Jensen couldn't see anyone other than teenaged girls getting hot for him.

Well, maybe that wasn't _completely_ true, he thought as he scrolled through a picture gallery (and thank _Christ_ he wasn't the only one with a stack full of photos that might as well have had 1-900-TWINK69 written across them). Jensen shifted in his seat a little, rubbing a hand over his thigh. Okay, so the kid _was_ hot. Wholesome, fresh-scrubbed, and - hey, from Texas, too - hot. Jensen didn't usually go for the innocent, 'me-oh-my!' types, especially not when it came to guys, but he was, if nothing else, open to all possibilities.

Doubly so when those possibilities came wrapped up in six-foot-four packages of tanned skin and bright smiles. _Damn_.

"He's a total stud," Mackenzie said, slanting him a look from under her lashes, and for a panicked second, Jensen thought his baby sister knew _exactly_ what he had been thinking about doing to his soon-to-be co-star. But she just smiled sweetly, giving him her best Lil' Miss Angel look and Jensen could actually hear the gears turning in her head, working out how to blackmail him into introducing her to Jared so they could live happily ever after.

"If you say so," Jensen said, shrugging non-committally, and shut the browser window, thinking all the while, _No way, baby sister; this one is **mine**._

  
 _pump a little money into the ol' jukebox_  
Not that Jensen had any plans for some sort of grand seduction of the innocent -- okay, scratch that because he totally did. He couldn't help it. It was just too easy to imagine himself strolling into the network read and taking Jared under his wing, and then just taking him. He figured it'd go something like:

> Jensen: (smiling like a god) Hey.  
> Jared: (blushing) Oh, wow, I can't believe I'm working with you. Gosh, I bet I could learn so much from someone as experienced and talented as you.  
> Jensen: (throwing an arm over Jared's shoulders) And I would be more than happy to teach you anything you need to know. Tell me, you ever hear of fellatio? It's this kind of Italian method acting...

The reality turned out to be much, much different:

> Jensen: (smiling like a god) Hey.  
> Jared: (scowling) Do I know you?

And okay, so that was a bit of blow to the ego, especially considering, hi, Jensen Ackles? Nominated for a Daytime Emmy three times? He was practically a household name.

Well, in a few households at least, he was fairly sure.

He didn't let that discourage him, though, just smiled a little more and introduced himself all proper-like, just how his momma taught him. "Jensen Ackles," he said, holding out a hand. "I'm gonna be Dean."

Jared looked him over once, then again before grinning wide and grabbing Jensen's hand to pull him into a hug. "Hey, it's awesome to meet you, man," he said.

 _This is more like it_ , Jensen thought, his face pressed into Jared's solid, warm shoulder. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine." He pulled back a little, smiling when Jared actually did the whole head-ducking thing. Patting his back, Jensen stepped away but kept his smile focused on Jared, who seemed pleased as peaches to be in Jensen's company. The kid was practically glowing and blushing like the Virgin Mary, smile getting wider by the second.

This was going to be the sweetest and easiest score of his life. Just work the charm, play up that good ol' Texas camaraderie, and in no time at all, Jensen knew he was going to get a chance to see exactly how far down that virginal blush spread over Jared's body.

  
 _lord you got me hypnotized_  
Turned out there was one major flaw in Jensen's plan and it was this: Jared Padalecki was about as far from a blushing virgin as you could get without shacking up in a whorehouse. Not that Jensen was inclined to complain about it at first. He _liked_ that he could say something dirty to Jared and Jared would just laugh and come back with something even filthier, things that would even make _him_ turn red (but just the once because, really. How was he not supposed to with _that_ image stuck in his head?). It seemed perfect, in fact, because it should've meant less time spent wooing innocent little Jared and more time getting to know down and dirty Jared.

Getting to know him naked, that is.

What it ended up meaning was that Jensen walked around the set half-hard every single goddamn day while Jared just grinned and laughed and flirted with him, and then did the same with every other goddamn person on the set. Flirted with Jensen, flirted with Jeff and Eric and Kim, flirted with freakin' Gladys, the 55-year-old makeup woman who was constantly cooing over Jensen's complexion and clucking her tongue over Jared's eyebrows. Shit, he even caught Earl the security guy batting his eyes at Jared once and he'd nearly scalded himself in the shower trying to get rid of the creepy-crawly feeling that image gave him.

The thing that really drove Jensen nuts - the thing that had him banging his head against the wall every night - was the fact that the flirting _seemed_ like it was a little more genuine when directed towards Jensen, but whenever he tried to push it, see what it would take to get Jared to finally break down and bend over for him, Jared would just push right back, like some game to see who could get the other person hotter faster.

Jared Padalecki was a goddamn cocktease and Jensen couldn't even tell if he meant any of it or not.

So, fine, Jensen's initial impression of Jared had been wrong, he thought to himself one day, sprawled out on his couch with his hand wrapped around his dick, trying to simultaneously forget and focus on the way Jared had been teasing and rubbing up against him all damn day. He had to reasses the situation and come up with a new plan, but that was okay because Jensen was a flexible kind of guy, he could adapt and improvise.

Enough time had been wasted, Jensen decided, time that could've been well-spent getting well-fucked. The whole subtle and sweet seduction thing had been a bust; time for a more direct approach. He needed to take the bull by the horns and drive it on home, so to speak.

  
 _haul me straight down to the fire_  
Jensen leaned against his pool cue and watched as Jared sunk another ball into the corner pocket. "Padalecki, you fuckin' suck," he said, shaking his head and watching Jared move around the table.

"Actually, according to the score," Jared said, leaning over to line up his next shot, "you're the one who fuckin' sucks." He glanced up as he said that, a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face that had Jensen's dick twitching with interest.

Time to get this show on the road.

He shrugged as casually as possible; then, waiting until the split second before Jared took his shot, said, "Like you wouldn't believe," and did a little hip shimmy when Jared scratched.

Jensen licked his finger and drew a mark in the air. "What's that? Ackles 2, Padalecki 2?"

"You're a cheater," Jared growled, pointing his cue stick at Jensen. "We're going again and I'm gonna beat the pants off you."

Jensen leaned over the table, palms flat against the felt, and said, "Are those the stakes?"

Jared's head snapped up from where he had been feeding money into the slot, eyes narrowing slightly before he stood up and matched Jensen's pose. "I don't know," he said, smiling all slow and easy. He started to rack up, eyes never leaving Jensen's for more than a second. "I think we could do better than just our pants."

Every single nerve in Jensen's body was blazing like a five-alarm fire, with most of the heat coiling around the base of his spine in white-hot anticipation. This was it, this was fucking _it_. "What'd you have in mind?"

Jared cocked his head to the side, eyes raised to the ceiling as he thought it over. Jensen drummed his fingers against the table, and just as he was about to reach over and throttle him, Jared looked at him and said, "Winner takes all?"

Jensen asked, "All?" and Jared's bright smile slid into something darker, something full of promise as he just raised an eyebrow and looked Jensen up and down.

Grinning, Jensen grabbed the cue ball and dropped it in the side pocket.

  
 _treat me like a low-down whore, I swear_  
Back at Jensen's place, Jensen barely got through the door before Jared was shoving him into the wall, his body pressed heavily against Jensen's back. "God, I've been wanting a piece of you since I first saw you," Jared panted into Jensen's ear.

Jensen tried to come up with something witty in response, but Jared pushed his cock against his ass, had one hand skimming up Jensen's chest while the other started to unbutton his jeans, and words...who needed words other than _yes_ and _oh please god_ and _do me do me do me NOW_? He settled for grunting, hoping that got the message across as Jared's hand finally wrapped around his dick.

"You fuck?" Jared asked, his thumb running a rough circle over the head of Jensen's cock. Jensen was nodding frantically before he realized that what Jared probably meant was, "Can I fuck you?" and, okay, yes, god _yes_ , but that wasn't what Jensen wanted right then and there.

"Ye-- no, wait." Jensen shoved Jared's hand off him and turned, mouth curling up at the bewildered look on Jared's face before grabbing a hold of his head and pulling him in.

The taste of whiskey and cigarettes flooded Jensen's senses, with just a hint of vanilla underneath it all. He dug his hands into Jared's hair and made it his fucking _mission_ to wipe the inside of Jared's mouth clean of any flavor that wasn't 100% pure Jared Padalecki. His tongue slid into Jared's mouth, exploring all the dark and slick crevices, staking a claim in Jared's mouth, then rubbed against Jared's tongue, pulling back only so Jensen could dive right in and suck on it, his dick getting even harder as Jared moaned into his mouth, his own hands drifting down to palm Jensen's ass.

"Want me to blow you?" asked Jensen once he managed to tear himself away from Jared's mouth, heart pounding doubletime to keep up with how fast all the blood in his body was rushing to his crotch. Jared licked his lips, glancing down at Jensen's mouth several times before nodding.

"Christ, yeah," he said, hands already on Jensen's shoulders to push him down. "Fuckin' _hell_ yeah."

This was going to be good, so damn _good_ , Jensen thought as he slid to his knees, staring at the damn impressive bulge in Jared's pants. He leaned in and rubbed his cheek against it, wondering how in the hell the thing wasn't smoking considering how hot it felt behind the denim. Grabbing a hold of Jared's hips, trying to hold him still, Jensen mouthed Jared's cock through his jeans, scraping his teeth over the fabric and causing Jared to arch off the wall and swear.

"Fuckin' hell, Jen, fuckin' god _damn_ if you don't do it right now..." and Jared stopped talking, placed his hands at the back of Jensen's head, and gave him a not-so-subtle push.

Grinning against the heat pressing against his mouth, Jensen popped the button of Jared's fly, yanked the zipper down, and - oh _hell_ \- Jared's cock was right there, practically flying out as Jensen shoved his pants down.

"Commando?" said Jensen, face feeling like it was going to split from the smile spreading across it. Before Jared could give a proper reply, Jensen tilted his head down to lick at the head, tongue flicking at the slit and then swirling around once before he started to really get down to business.

Holding Jared's cock in one hand, Jensen rubbed his lips over the head, painting them with precome. God, how much did he fucking love this? The scent, the taste, the solid feel of another guy's dick in his hand, his mouth. The fact that the guy was Jared - that it was Jared's dick in his hand and soon to be in his mouth - was nearly enough to make Jensen want to shove his pants down and hump the floor until he shot his load. But first things first and all that. He licked his lips and then, glancing up to make sure Jared was watching, eased them over the head.

Jared let out a moan that sounded like he was _dying_ and his hips jerked forward, pushing his cock further into Jensen's mouth. Wrapping one hand around the base, Jensen stopped him before he could shove his dick all the way down Jensen's throat. As much as he loved sucking dick, choking on cock was not the way Jensen wanted to die. The disappointed noise from Jared when Jensen held him still skidded into a throaty moan when Jensen hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_.

A hand slid across Jensen's face, fingers tracing over where his lips stretched over Jared's dick, slicking them with spit. Jensen groaned at the contact and shut his eyes as Jared's hands moved over his face, fingertips pressing into the hollows of Jensen's cheeks, hard enough that Jensen _knew_ Jared was fucking _feeling_ himself, feeling himself move in and out of Jensen's mouth.

It was hot, so stupidly _hot_ that Jensen felt like he was going to just up and come in his own pants any second, no touching required at all. He ran his tongue along the underside of Jared's cockhead, feeling the pulse against his tongue, and he had to press his free hand against his own erection, rubbing at it roughly before pinching hard at the base.

He'd only meant to relieve the pressure a little but then Jared said, "Yeah, pull it out. Do it. Fuckin' do it," his voice all honey-sweet and whiskey-soaked, the words tripping down Jensen's spine and straight to his hard-on, and, fuck, Jensen _had_ to touch himself now. He lifted his hips up and with one hand still holding Jared steady, he used the other to free himself from his pants.

"Fuck yeah," Jared said, "lemme see you."

Trying to keep the rhythm he had going with his mouth, Jensen tilted his hips up as he jacked himself off. Back and forth, up and down, and it felt so crazy good that he would've been happy spending the rest of his life on his knees like that. But he just didn't have the coordination for it, trying to get Jared and himself off at the same time. "Wait, hold up," he said, wiping at his mouth before pushing Jared back.

"What?" Jared asked, voice edged with desperation as Jensen scooted behind him and turned him around.

"C'mon, go ahead and do it."

The confusion was still on Jared's face, so Jensen leaned back against the wall and tugged Jared toward him, arching an eyebrow up and smiling as Jared's eyes grew wide with understanding, then fell shut as he groaned. "Fuck," Jared said, his ridiculously huge hands reaching out to grab Jensen's head, "you're so fuckin'...so fuckin' _hot_." He tilted Jensen's head forward and Jensen opened his mouth, tongue licking all over Jared's dick as it pushed past his lips.

Jared gave a few shallow thrusts, like he still wasn't sure that Jensen would't break; Jensen grunted in annoyance and pulled off, glaring up at Jared. "Quit treating me like a girl, you ass," he said, high-fiving himself in his mind when Jared narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on Jensen's head.

"Fuck you, man," Jared said before pushing roughly into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen just hummed at that, laughing just a bit on the inside when Jared's hip stuttered at the sensation. He leaned back more fully into the wall, closing his eyes as he wrapped a hand around his own dick and began to jerk off counter-rhythm to Jared's thrusts.

Any hints of hesitation were completely gone as Jared threw himself into it, his dick pistoning in and out of Jensen's mouth like there was no stopping it and, _shit_ , Jensen thought as Jared grunted above him, his thrusts gaining strength. He groaned at the feeling of Jared's dick dragging across his lips and fisted his own erection harder.

Jensen was pretty sure he was drooling all over himself but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Not with Jared fucking his face, shoving his cock in and out of Jensen's mouth like the future of the free world depended on it, fingers slipping through his hair as Jared just _used_ him. Jared fucked his mouth, his cock hot and heavy and, _fuck_ , pushing in farther and farther, until Jensen was choking on the head, the bitter-salty taste of it stinging the back of his throat.

He had to stop jerking himself off to dig his fingers into Jared's hips, not sure if he wanted to pull him forward or make him back off, and Jared's hands scrabbled at Jensen's head, tugging at the short spikes. "Come on," Jared grunted, still thrusting into Jensen's mouth, his voice a mixture of awe and heat, "take it, oh god, yeah. You just fuckin' _take_ it."

His jaw was aching and his tongue felt fucking _battered_ but Jensen just tightened his lips, slid them down and up the shaft, and tongued the slit and the throbbing vein on the underside until Jared swore loudly and came with choked-off cry. He came and came and Jensen actually had to pull off, coughing at the burn in his throat as he squeezed the last few pulses out of Jared with his hand.

There was a brief moment filled with nothing but the sounds of both of them trying to catch their breaths. Then Jared dropped down to the floor and shoved Jensen down. "My turn," he growled as he yanked Jensen's jeans off.

"Hey! Careful with the equipment there!"

Ignoring him, Jared bent over and Jensen watched, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as Jared took Jensen's dick in his mouth and slid it down, down, fucking _down_ and pushing Jensen's hand out of the way and _holy fuck_ that was Jared's _throat_ he was sliding into. That was Jared's _throat_ that was squeezing around his cockhead, all slick heat and mind-blowing pressure. Jensen had a moment to think, _Is this really fucking happening? Is this **really** fucking **happening**?_ before Jared pulled off and did it again.

"God, oh God," Jensen breathed out, letting his head bang back on the floor. He was so hard and so ready to just lose it already that it _hurt_. It felt like his _brains_ were being sucked out into Jared's mouth, along with every single nerve in his body. Still, he tried to hold on, to not come so embarrassingly soon after finally getting Jared's mouth on him. Then Jared was pushing at his legs, forcing them up and back as he licked at Jensen's balls, his tongue running haphazard over them, then under. Jensen felt hot, wet pressure against the stretch of skin back there and, fuck, fuckin' _hell_ , that was it - his orgasm tore through him like a cannonball, leaving him winded and gasping and shaking and completely wrecked on the floor.

  
 _go ahead and let the good times roll_  
They lay next to each other on the floor, breathless, with their dicks hanging out of their pants. Something small and pointy was digging into the small of Jensen's back but he couldn't do much more at that point other than wriggle around and try to move it with just the power of his mind, which was pretty useless, too. _Holy shit_ , he thought, deciding to just ignore whatever he was lying on and concentrate on, _holy fucking shit, I knew it'd be that fucking hot._

Feeling pretty damn pleased with himself, Jensen lolled his head to the side, giving Jared a sidelong glance. "Y'know, my little sister thinks you're a total hottie."

Jared sat up and blinked, giving him a confused look and tucking himself back into his pants before shaking his head and smiling. "Yeah? What about you?"

"I sure as hell hope she doesn't think I'm a hottie," Jensen said, grinning wildly. "I'm from the civilized part of Texas, boy, not the freaky-assed backward part you're from. We don't date our sisters where I grew up."

The heavy arm whomping him across the midsection was well worth the look of outrage on Jared's face.

"Asshole," Jared grumbled, shooting Jensen a dirty look even as the corners of his mouth were turning up. "What do _you_ think of me?" he clarified, jabbing Jensen in the side with two fingers.

Jensen scooted away from the fingers, finally reaching underneath his back to toss away the...what the fuck, a barrette? He flicked at Jared, smirking when it bounced off Jared's forehead, and then sat up, leaning forward until Jared's face was a blur before his.

"I think that you've been driving me nuts for weeks now, and that you totally owe me for how many times I had to jerk off thinking about you. I thought I'd have to start wearing a wrist brace."

Jared gaped at him, eyes wide and unbelieving, and said, "You _what_?" and all Jensen could do was fall back and laugh as the blush spread across Jared's face.


End file.
